


Land of Milk and Honey

by Healthyeyes



Series: Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Castiel is a Good Dad, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: Exodus (3:7-8)"Then the Lord said, “I have surely seen the affliction of my people who are in Egypt and have heard their cry because of their taskmasters. I know their sufferings, and I have come down to deliver them out of the hand of the Egyptians and to bring them up out of that land to a good and broad land, a land flowing with milk and honey, to the place of the Canaanites, the Hittites, the Amorites, the Perizzites, the Hivites, and the Jebusites.""--Cas is an exhausted dad. Baby Jack says his first word.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199678
Kudos: 43





	Land of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This series is all kinda inspired by random biblical excerpts. This one is feelings about finding safety, finding home, and leaving the trauma behind.

It was one of those days when Castiel felt  _ defeated _ . Between Jack’s non-stop crying since Dean had left in the morning, to now, when Jack had started a full blown tantrum because Dean was  _ late _ getting home from the garage, Castiel was exhausted. 

No matter what he did, Jack wasn’t having it. It wasn’t Castiel he wanted today, and Castiel couldn’t begrudge him that. It was human of him, the desire to see a loved one, and seeing Jack, a beautiful little boy, express that...well, he was proud. It was a sign of his innate goodness. But also, he  _ desperately _ needed Dean to be home.

And finally, when Castiel heard Dean’s car in the garage and then his footsteps up the stairs, Jack went quiet, listening. Jack’s bright eyes went wide, looking at Castiel with an excited expression.

“You have got to be kidding me. Seriously? _Now_ you stop crying?” Castiel asked incredulously, staring at Jack in his high chair. He was starting to squeal, squirming as the footsteps were getting closer, his voice suddenly changed from the crocodile tears he’d been shedding for  _ hours _ .

When Dean opened the door, he saw Jack reaching around his seat, trying to move his tiny chubby body in his wooden high chair that Dean had made him. Then he saw Castiel, hunched over in his chair, his face in his hands. 

“Hey! There’s my man!” Dean exclaimed, looking excitedly at Jack who made tiny grabby hands at him. Dean dropped his bag by the door and patted Castiel on the shoulder with one hand, giving the other to Jack who immediately began to pull on his fingers. “Uhh, you alright Cas?” 

“He didn’t stop crying all day until you came home.” Castiel sighed, watching Dean scoop Jack from his high chair and into his arms. Jack rested his tiny hands on Dean's chest.

“Ohh, you been like that all day, huh, you brat?” Dean asked, looking over to Jack who suddenly seemed sheepish. It was eerie sometimes how much he seemed to understand at his young age, but that came with having a supernatural baby, Dean supposed. Jack just smiled.

“Sounds like a day...Go have a shower. I’ll handle this demon. We’ll have a bath after, won’t we, Jackie?” Dean said, leaning down to Jack and scooping him out of his high chair and into his arms. Jack’s arms found Dean’s neck, grabbing at the collar of his black button down shirt. Dean had rolled up his sleeves, Cas noticed, and his arms still had bits of grease on them from working over cars all day. 

“Thanks.” Cas said, standing up with a sigh, stretching, then looking to Jack. “And you, traitor. Don’t think you can do that tomorrow too.” 

Jack buried his face in Dean’s neck like he was able to hide from his shame. Dean chuckled and patted his back with one hand, holding him from underneath with his other, glancing at Castiel who shook his head with a knowing smile. Dean stepped towards him, and Cas paused. 

“Thanks, Cas, for always staying here with him.” Dean said before closing the short distance between them, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, holding their son between them. It was a sweet moment, and Cas stepped towards them,  his hand finding Dean's face and brushing a bit of soot from his cheek, a remnant of his days work. He kissed Dean back deeply, then separated but Cas stayed close, the moment intimate and content, and Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. It was in that moment that Cas finally felt himself relax for the first time all day; here, in Dean's arms, with Jack close by, was everything he needed. It was his promised land, his heaven.

“Cas.”

Dean jumped, green eyes flickering open. Cas looked just as alarmed. Neither Dean nor Cas had spoken. The tiny voice had come from Dean’s arms, they realized. They both looked down at him with wide eyes that darted to one another, then back to Jack. 

Jack was now reaching out to Castiel. 

“Cas!” He said louder this time, his tiny hands grabbing out to Castiel’s face. Castiel looked to Dean, then to Jack, tears in his eyes this time as love overwhelmed him. His son’s first word had been his name. _His_ name. 

“Make up your mind, won’t you?” Dean asked, a soft edge to his voice that told Cas he was struggling to hold back tears as Cas took Jack in his arms for a minute to hug the needy boy. 

“I love you, Jack. Say it again.” Castiel said, holding Jack against his chest for a moment as he stared down at him. Jack reached up and his tiny hands were laid against his cheeks. 

“Cas.”

Cas was suddenly flooded with memories from Jack’s perspective of him and Dean, always together. He understood the desire immediately, and was in awe of Jack’s communicative power, already using his angel powers. Cas couldn’t stop smiling at him, and he kissed Jack’s forehead before looking to Dean. 

“Can’t stay mad at that, now can I?” 


End file.
